


Imagine Marrying Steve Rogers

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine getting married to America's Captain Steve Rogers...</p><p>Originally posted on my Tumblr:<br/>http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/127776507113/imagine-marrying-steve-rogers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Marrying Steve Rogers

36\. Fairy Tale in [My 100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge](http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123167855063/100-theme-fanfiction-challenge)

  


 

 

  


 

“It’s beautiful.” (Y/N) whispered, looking at the dinner area they had chosen. It was exactly like she and Steve wanted it and it made her heart soar to know that this was real.

This was their wedding dinner.

After the wedding, there really was no time for (Y/N) and Steve to have to themselves, since everyone was congratulating them. But while everyone was eating, Steve leaned over and pressed his lips against her ear.

“I feel like I’m in one of those Disney movies.” He whispered, earning a giggle from his new wife.

“Why is that?” (Y/N) smiled over at him, putting her hand over his. 

Steve grinned as he ran his thumb along her hand. “Because...this is my fairy tale ending. To be with the girl of my dreams, the girl whom I love with all my heart.” He leaned over and kissed her, both of them getting so caught up in it that they didn’t realize that everyone was cheering for them.

(Y/N) laughed as they pulled away, smiling over at their wedding guests.

“Hey Steve?” She looked up at him after a moment, smiling.

“Hm?”

“This is much better than any fairy tale or disney movie...Because those end and I never find out what happens after. But now I have you to spend my whole life with and that’s all I could ever ask for.” 


End file.
